


In The Morning

by phoenixtearsheal



Series: Head Boy/Girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixtearsheal/pseuds/phoenixtearsheal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco wake up after their night together and decide that breakfast is in order.</p><p>A sequel to Where Books Can Lead</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

Waking up in Draco’s arms was an experience Hermione never wanted to forget. She knew that the night before was probably going to stay as just a one-time thing but she couldn’t help but hope that maybe they could their past behind them and whatever this was could become something real. 

Hermione had woken up at 8am as usual with full intention to spend her Sunday studying but Draco’s embrace was so warm she couldn’t quite convince herself to leave. Of course Draco was sleeping in, having no classes meant that he didn’t have to wake up and he had no intention in doing so. It was now 10am and Hermione decided that she had to get up and make something of the day and distract herself from the memories of last night. She slowly tried to untangle herself from Draco but found that just as she was about to stand up she was pulled back in.

“You weren’t planning on leaving were you?” 

Hermione giggled slightly at Draco’s semi-awake state. “It’s 10 o’clock, I was meant to be up 2 hours ago” She tried again to get up but was pulled against Draco again. 

“’Mione”. Hermione shivered at the way that sounded, he barely used her first name before yesterday and now something only her close friends called her sounded so natural. “It’s a Sunday, no one needs to be anywhere, just stay here for a while” Draco pulled her closer to him, Hermione couldn’t resist snuggling up to him. 

They stayed like that for at least another hour before being disturbed by the sound of Draco’s stomach. 

“I think breakfast is in order” Hermione laughed as she stroked down Draco’s stomach. 

Being head boy and girl of course had its privileges and one of these was a private kitchen in their dorm, they were also offered a house elf to run it but Hermione refused and insisted that they would just cook for themselves if they wanted to eat alone. 

Draco handed Hermione one of his shirts to wear since her pyjamas had been lost in the mess of his room, and headed down the stairs toward the kitchen. After a few moments Hermione followed, Draco’s breathing became heavy when he saw her wearing nothing but his shirt, Hermione seeing his reaction felt an overwhelming shyness and dipped her head making her hair fall, covering her face which was now bright red. 

“Oh, you look- just wow” Draco stuttered, lifting her chin. 

He kissed her lightly on the lips then pulled her into the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards to see what they could make. 

Hermione would have helped but she was distracted by that kiss, it was so full of love. Maybe this was becoming something.

“How do you feel about pancakes?” Draco half shouted as his head was still buried in the cupboard.

“Sounds good.” She replied. “Do you- er- need any help?” 

Draco was getting out all the wrong ingredients, it was clear he’d never had to cook for himself before. 

“No, no I’m fine, just go and sit down” 

Hermione did as she was told and decided that it would probably be quite entertaining to watch Draco do this. Once Hermione had left the room, Draco ran to the bookshelf to find a book on cooking, he desperately wanted to impress her and so he couldn’t mess up something so simple. 

His first attempt at the batter didn’t go too well but he deemed his second try as acceptable. Hermione had grown bored of waiting alone and was now standing at the door connecting the kitchen to the dining room and was watching Draco intently. 

It was soon time for Draco to flip the pancake. He had never done this before but the cook book explained how to do it so he was fairly confident that he could. He was wrong. He flipped the pancake into the air and after it stuck to the ceiling for a few seconds it fell onto the floor. Hermione decided that this was a good time to make her presence known, she walked into the room laughing. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Hermione was trying to supress her laugh but was essentially failing.

Before Draco could respond Hermione had taken the frying pan and was cooking the next pancake. She flipped it perfectly and put it onto a plate turning to Draco with a smirk.

“Why don’t you try the next one?” 

She poured the batter into the pan and started cooking it for him, when it was time to flip it she handed him the pan and moved her hand over his to guide him. His breath hitched at the feel of her soft hand on his. She slowly guided him and flipped the pancake, it wasn’t as perfect as when she did it but it was much better than his first attempt. Hermione looked up at him and saw the pride he felt, she stretched to kiss him on the cheek as a reward. 

Pretty soon they had cooked all the batter and they were sitting down to enjoy their breakfast. 

“I was thinking that today I show you how I like to spend my free time” Draco suggested.

“But last week you didn’t get out of bed until dinner” 

“Exactly.” Draco answered with a wink as he collected the empty plates and took them into the kitchen. 

Hermione was still sitting at the table, looking slightly confused. Draco leaned on the door and coughed to bring her out of her trance-like state.

“Well are you coming?”

Hermione stood up, Draco took her hand and led her to his room where they stayed for the rest of the day.

Hermione was fairly certain that her love for Draco was requited.


End file.
